


Little happiness (namely Ace) returns

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Marco never expects anything (relationship related thing) from his occupation. He spends lot of his time in hospital anyway. Well, little did he know that Ace begs to differ.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Little happiness (namely Ace) returns

What happened with your last boyfriend?"  
"We broke up."  
"Why?"  
"Because I spent a lot of time in hospital and not with him."  
"That's not fair!"  
 _For you _.  
__ "I know. He deserved better." _ _  
_What? No, I mean you... _ _ _  
____Ace could only watch when his doctor's eyes turned sad. Sadness didn't fit him at all (nobody did but mostly his doctor). His doctor was very kind to him, even when he got moody and started throwing things. He never got angry.  
"Well, doctor. So do you."  
"Hmm?"  
Ace smiled. He reached for his doctor's face and placed a quick peck on his cheek.  
(He didn't remember much back then but he did liked the light stubble).  
"You deserve better."  
.  
.  
And then Ace had to grow up and shed his pure cuteness about him and be that mouthy bratty lil kiddo who comes and visits Doctor Marco everyday just to say 'how sexy he is'.  
Marco facepalms himself and laments for the lost of his pure boy.  
(Ace had befriended every hospital guard nobody would throw him out even if Marco demands so).  
"Now I am a legal. I can be your boyfriend."  
"Ace, I am sure that there are a lot of people in your age..."  
"But they are not you!" Ace pouts. "And I promise I will never leave you just because you have to spend a lot of your time in hospital. I will come to you everyday and you will never be able to get rid of me."  
Marco is speechless.  
"Ah, is that you're falling for my charm?"  
Ace asked, wiggling his brows suggestively.  
Marco hits him with his clipboard.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a longer fic but I realized that it will bound to be a sadder fic. So I changed it. My original plan is as follow:  
> \- having Shanks as Marco's ex.  
> \- Ace is Marco's patient but he is terminally ill.  
> \- Idk but probably he'll die somewhere and that's where my mind went blank and I be... 'no, no can do. I don't do angst. Ever.'  
> .  
> Also I wrote this on my phone.  
> Fics written in my phone tend to be shorter and more direct. Just saying. Thank you for reading!


End file.
